


Missing You

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Lexie misses her dad.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or the characters.

Lexie hated to it, but she missed her dad. She missed the man he used to be before her mother died. The man he was before the alcohol. She wished for the father that was always there being overly supportive. 

Lexie did not want the man that was drinking himself out of a family and home. She did not like the man that would yell at her and sometimes try to punch her.

Where had her father gone?


End file.
